Calius Saraa Kirk
Calius Saraa Kirk was born on March 28th, 2294 in San Francisco, CA. She is the daughter of James T. Kirk and Saraa Johnson, who died during the birth. Age 0-5 From 2294 to 2299, Calius Kirk was raised by her father, Jim until one dreadful evening, while they were watching a Starship launch, Calius was kidnapped and presumed to be killed by Kash Noonien Singh however it is found out that he only wiped the girls memory of the events leading up to her kidnapping. Age 5-12 Seven years later, on a planet known as Seta XII, Calius, who only now knows herself as "Cal" or "Nobody", lives a lie under the watchful eye of her capture, whom is training her to eventually kill her own father as a means of getting back at Jim for killing Khan. However, Kash makes a regretful mistake by getting her to board a Federation Ship to steal supplies. Calius' get caught and is confined to the brig of the U.S.S Talon. When the ships Captain, Arnold Aver, goes to investigate his young stowaway he is blown away by her sight, comparing her resemblance to Calius Kirk. After asking the girl a few simple questions about her background, it doesn't take him long to be convinced that she is the long lost daughter of the Admiral, however, despite pleading his evidence to Federation Head Council, they believe there is still a lack of proof to even consider the possiblity of the girl being Calius, so he decides to intrust the girl over to his good friend, Captain Ian Fletcher of the U.S.S Defiant whom he believes, because of the ships very "Family" like ways, will help Calius to remember who she is and also help her get back into a Federation lifestyle. On the Defiant Calius would spend the next four months on the U.S.S Defiant, re-learning how to live a Federation lifestyle and re-discovering herself slowly along the way. The first person Calius appears to bond with is the ships Caitian helmswoman, Pepper. She laters develops a close and eventually father/daughter bond with Captain Fletcher and becomes an "Adopted" member of his family. (more to be added later) The Australia Incident While Captain Fletcher, T'Ling, Mikey and Calius were on a two week shore leave, they decided to go visit Fletcher's parents in Brisbane, Australia. Calius is welcomed with open arms and connects well with Fletch's mother, Angela, whom helps heal Calius' black eye from her last encounter with Kash. Later on, Calius discovers the Federation had saved Bajai from Seta XII and was put in the trust of Fletch's father, Ian Michael Fletcher Sr. The first couple days seem to be turning out great until one evening, after dinner, the Fletcher's decide to play a game of "Go Fish". Calius participates for the first couple minutes before starting to feel that she doesn't belong in this picture. She excuses herself to use the bathroom, when in reality, her assumptions lead her to runaway thinking that if she remains in the family circle, she will ruin it in the end. Calius take's Bajai and quietly sneaks off into the not so forgiving landscape of the Australian desert. It doesn't take long until the family realizes both Calius and Bajai are gone, which prompts Fletcher to go after her on his mare, Sydney. (more to be added later) Calius and the Q Continuum Later on in the story, Calius befriends the infamous trouble maker of the universe, Q, who turns out to be the "reason" why her father survived the Nexus and prevented her from being a forgotten orphan, but at the same time, was to blame for her kidnapping. After Q is relived of his charges against humanity after saving Calius from being kidnapped a second time from Kash, he is conditioned to remain by the girls side, serving as her mentor until she can remember her life with her father. During this time, Calius and Q form a tight bond which is put to the test on Romulus by Q's arch nemesis, Trelane. (See Q and Calius: the Pact on Q's page for further information) Trelane decides to play a "game" with them, making Calius "the game piece". He puts her in a number of life threating situations, in which Q, has to save her from. This goes on for hours and Q knows theres only one way to stop this: By making a blood pact with Calius. Q preforms the pact, which in turn makes Trelane let them go, for now. (See Q and Calius: The Pact for further information) The pact earns Q high respect with his peers which in turn the Continuum considers Calius a "Q" and honors to protect her as their own. Calius at Starfleet Academy (to be added soon) Calius V.S Kash (to be added soon) Offensives Against the Federation Calius has only commited two offensives against the Federation. The first, breaking and entering into a Federation Starship, which she is later pardoned from thanks to Arnold Aver who protested on her behalf she wasn't in right state of mind. The second ordering a command to open fire on a Romulan War Bird, which is reported in Captain Fletchers log but never brought up again. The reason for this is still unknown, although Fletcher believes Calius' age may of had something to do with or, Jim later bribed the council to remove it from the records. See Also Calius Kirk (adult/Continuum profile) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance